John Shiban
| Last = | Credits = 11 }} John Shiban is an American motion picture writer, producer, and director. He is an Executive Producer and writer for Hell on Wheels. He joined the crew in the first season. He took over as show runner for the second season. He has also worked on The X-Files, The Lone Gunmen, Supernatural, and Breaking Bad. Biography Career He worked as a writer and producer on The X-Files and its spin-off The Lone Gunmen, Star Trek: Enterprise, Smallville, Supernatural, Legend of the Seeker, Breaking Bad and The Vampire Diaries. He joined the crew of The X-Files as a staff writer for the third season in fall 1995. He wrote the third season episodes "The Walk" and "Tesos Dos Bichos". He was promoted to story editor for the fourth season in fall 1996. He wrote the episode "El Mundo Gira". He co-wrote the episode "Leonard Betts" with Frank Spotnitz and Vince Gilligan. He co-wrote the episode "Memento Mori" with the series creator Chris Carter, Spotnitz, and Gilligan. He wrote the episode "Elegy". In 1997, he and his co-writers were nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series for his work on "Memento Mori". He was promoted to Co-Producer for the fifth season in fall 1997. He co-wrote the episodes "Christmas Carol" and "Emily" with Spotnitz & Gilligan; they worked as a two part story. Shiban & Spotnitz co-wrote the episode "Travelers". Shiban & Spotnitz co-wrote the teleplay for the episode "All Souls" from a story by Billy Brown & Dan Angel. Shiban wrote the episode "The Pine Bluff Variant". In 1998, Shiban shared a nomination for the Emmy Award for best drama series with The X-files production team for their work on the fifth season. Shiban was promoted to Producer for the sixth season in fall 1998. Shiban & Spotnitz & Gilligan co-wrote the two part episode "Dreamland". Shiban wrote the episode "S.R. 819". Shiban & Spotnitz co-wrote the episode "Monday". Shiban & Spotnitz co-wrote the story for the episode "Milagro"; Carter wrote the teleplay. Shiban & Gilligan co-wrote the episode "Three of a Kind". Shiban & Gilligan co-wrote the teleplay for the episode "Field Trip" from a story by Spotnitz. Shiban was promoted to Supervising Producer for the seventh season in fall 1999. Shiban & Spotnitz & Gilligan co-wrote the episodes "The Amazing Maleeni" and "Theef". He also served as a Supervising Producer for Carter's new series Harsh Realm. He wrote the episode "Manus Domini". The show was canceled after one season. Shiban was promoted to Co-Executive Producer for the eighth season of The X-Files in fall 2000. He wrote the episode "Badlaa". Shiban, Carter, Gilligan, and Spotnitz co-created The X-Files spin-off series The Lone Gunmen. They co-wrote the series "Pilot". Shiban was also an Executive Producer for the project. The show was ordered to series and aired mideason in spring 2001. Gilligan, Shiban, & Spotnitz co-wrote the second episode "Bond, Jimmy Bond". Shiban wrote the third episode "Eine Kleine Frohike". Gilligan & Shiban & Spotnitz co-wrote the twelfth episode "The 'Cap'n Toby' Show" and the thirteenth episode "All About Yves". The show was canceled after thirteen episodes. Shiban was promoted to Executive Producer for the ninth season of The X-Files in fall 2001. He wrote and directed the episode "Underneath", marking his directorial debut. Shiban & Gilligan & Spotnitz co-wrote the episode "Jump the Shark". Shiban & David Amaan co-wrote the story for the episode "Release"; Amaan wrote the teleplay. Shiban left the crew at the end of the ninth season. He became a Co-Executive Producer for the second season of Star Trek: Enterprise in fall 2002. He wrote the third episode "Minefield", the thirteenth episode "Dawn", and the seventeenth episode "Canamar". He co-wrote the teleplay for the twenty first episode "The Breach" with Chris Black from a story by Daniel McCarthy. He co-wrote the twenty fourth episode "First Flight" with Black. He left the show at the close of the season. He joined the new series Threat Matrix as a Co-Executive Producer in fall 2003. The show was created by Daniel Voll and starred James Denton, Kelly Rutherford and Will Lyman. Shiban wrote the fifth episode "Patriot Acts" and the seventh episode "Alpha-126". He wrote the television feature Frankenstein in 2004. He became a Co-Executive Producer for the new series Supernatural in fall 2005. He wrote the sixth episode "Skin" and the seventh episode "Hook Man". He wrote the teleplay for the eleventh episode "Scarecrow" from a story by Patrick Sean Smith. He wrote the fifteenth episode "The Benders". He co-wrote the twentieth episode "Dead Man's Blood" with Cathryn Humphris. He wrote and directed the straight to video horror film Rest Stop (2006). The film follows Nicole Carrow (played by Jessie Alexander), a young woman who is threatened by a maniac serial killer, after her boyfriend Jess (played by Joey Mendicino), is abducted in a rest stop. The film was the first release from Warner Video's "Raw Feed" imprint. He was promoted to Executive Producer for the second season of Supernatural in fall 2006. He wrote the second episode "Everybody Loves a Clown", the ninth episode "Croatoan", the fifteenth episode "Tall Tales", and the nineteenth episode "Folsom Prison Blues". He wrote the miniseries The Gathering in 2007. He was also an Executive Producer for the project. He continued to work with "Raw Feed" and served as an Executive Producer for their films Sublime (2007) and Believers (2007). He was a Consulting Producer for the third season of Supernatural in the 2007 to 2008 television season and then left the series at the close of the season. He wrote the sequel to Rest Stop entitled Rest Stop: Don't Look Back in 2008. He was also a Producer for the project, again for "Raw Feed". He was also a Producer for the final two "Raw Feed" films Otis (2008) and Alien Raiders (2008). He was an Executive Producer and writer for the fantasy series Legend of the Seeker in the 2008 to 2009 season. He co-wrote the series pilot "Prophecy" with the show's developers Kenneth Biller and Stephen Tolkin. In 2009 Shiban reunited with Gilligan to work as a writer and Consulting Producer on the second season of Gilligan's series Breaking Bad. Shiban wrote the episodes "Negro y Azul" and "Phoenix". Shiban was nominated for a Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for episodic drama for "Phoenix" in 2010. Shiban and the writing staff also shared a nomination for the WGA award for best drama series for their work on the second season. Shiban returned as a Consulting Producer for the third season of Breaking Bad. He wrote and directed the epiosde "Sunset". Shiban and the writing staff again shared a nomination for the WGA award for best drama series for their work on the third season. He remained a Consulting Producer for the fourth season but left the crew at the close of the season. In August 2010, Shiban was confirmed as a writer for Torchwood: Miracle Day. He co-wrote the episode "Escape to L.A." with Jim Gray and wrote the episode "The Middle Men". He was a Co-Executive Producer for the second season of The Vampire Diaries in the 2010 to 2011 season. In 2011, Shiban joined Hell On Wheels an as executive producer and writer for the first season. He wrote the third episode "A New Birth of Freedom". He wrote and directed the ninth episode "Timshel". He took over as the series show runner from the co-creators Joe and Tony Gayton for the second season in 2012. The Gayton brothers remained Executive Producers and writers for the show. Shiban wrote the season's second episode "Durant, Nebraska". Credits Executive Producer Writer Director External links * John Shiban at IMDb * John Shiban at Wikipedia * [[W:C:breakingbad:John Shiban|John Shiban at Breaking Bad wiki]] Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Directors